Revisited
by hollyyyyyx
Summary: Set after New Moon. Edward left Bella, and never returned. It's 20 years later, and he is still depressed. What will happen if he decides to go back to Forks in search for Bella Swan? rated M for violence and language in later chapters. Characters deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Revisited. **

**Edward POV. **

I walked numbly through the woods of Forks, I don't know why I'm here, instinct maybe. I was staring blankly ahead of me, when there was a sudden bright light through the masses of trees. I shielded my eyes from the sudden brightness, a hiss forming at the back of my throat, coming out through clenched teeth. A figure stood ahead of me, the light surrounding it. I removed my hand from my face, trying to inspect the figure. I moved forward enough to see it was a young woman. She stepped toward me, coming completely into view, I gasped unintentionally and feel back a few steps. A pair of wide, chocolate brown eyes were staring at me, set in a perfect heart shaped face. I was unable to move, breathe… it was like some kind of trance. A smile, more beautiful that the sun, graced her face. I put one foot in front of the other, moving closer, to touch her, suddenly out of my trance like state.

I was a foot away from her stunning frame, when she put her hand up in a stop motion. I paused, my brows furrowed together in confusion. Her smile faded to a pained expression. She looked to her feet, her hand lowering to her side. She looked up suddenly, looking into my eyes, and all I could see was the obvious pain she was suffering. I longed to comfort her and tell her it will all be okay.

As if reading my thoughts, she whispered, "no Edward, it will not be okay." She closed her eyes, a single tear tracing her smooth cheek, "I cannot forgive you." She turned and walked back towards the light.

I resumed my frozen position, stunned. I dropped to my knees, covering my face with my hands. What have I done?

My eyes snapped open, my breath coming in short gasps. This new ability to dream without warning was starting to really aggravate me. Ever since leaving Bella, my conscience has developed into guilty, painful daydreams, that I was unable to control. I was seated at my grand piano, my fingers lingering on the keys. The lullaby going un-played.

It's been 20 long, regretting years since I left the small town of Forks. 20 years since I had seen that beautiful face, but I still remembered it perfectly, every mark, line, scratch that had graced it then. It was for her own protection, she knew that, I hope. I was dangerous to her, I couldn't live with myself if I physically hurt her. I don't know how I'm living now if she is in as my pain as I.

"Edward?" I heard a familiar voice call from outside my door. A spiky head of black hair poke around the door, before her whole body came to view.

"Hey Alice." I said, putting a smile on my saddened face.

"Dreaming again?" She sat beside me on the bench, leaning on my shoulder and clutching my hand. Alice was the only person I told about my dreaming, she understood and I trusted her with my life.

I nodded solemnly. She threw her arms around my neck in a vice grip, it would have suffocated any human. I place my arms around her back, nuzzling my face into her shoulder, willing the tears that I knew wouldn't come.

"It will get better, I promise." She mumbled into my hair.

"You've been saying that for the past 20 years, Alice." I said, as I always do when she says that line.

"Give it time, it's difficult, but it will happen." She added, but I knew it wouldn't ever happen. I would never be over Isabella Marie Swan.

"Come downstairs Edward, and sit with us, we're thinking of playing baseball. Take your mind off things?" Alice leaned back to look into my eyes.

I nodded, at this she leapt from my arms at inhuman speed and squealed with delight. I stood, letting her know I was coming before she ran downstairs to the others.

I've been living with the Denali Coven since I left Forks, we are extremely isolated, so the noise we all create when playing baseball was never a problem.

We were always together, everyone was family here. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Eleazar and Carmen, Irina, Kate, Tanya and myself. Honestly I think they all stay together all the time for my sake. They all know my story, and the only thing they have in the eyes for me now is pity.

I walked slowly down the stairs, catching Alice's scent as I walked. I came to the bottom of the stairs to hear my family laughing and mucking around. As I walked into the room, they silenced, getting a glare from my part. They try not to single me out, but this is just stupid. I don't need them to be silent and careful around me, I need a lively and happy atmosphere.

I walked to my normal seat and sat down in the uncomfortable silence. After a minute or two, Emmett was the one to break it.

"Come on! I wanna play some Baseball!" He yelled, jumping from his seat and punching the air. Everyone turned to glance at me but I just rolled my eyes. Everyone jumped up and ran out the doors, leaving me to walk at human pace behind them. I liked to play the human part, after spending so much time around them, it was comforting.

I got to the field eventually, and they had already begun, this didn't really bother me, I only planned on watching. They continued like I wasn't there, having much more fun than I. I turned to see Tanya looking at me, as I looked at her, she instantly looked away. This actually made me laugh, and that doesn't happen easily.

**Tanya POV.**

This is so much fun, I love it when we play baseball. I was waiting to bat, my favourite position. I was cheering Emmett on, who was on my team along with Jasper, Rosalie, Kate and Eleazar.

"Come on Emmett! Get us a home run!" I shouted, Rosalie jumping up and down next to me.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Edward arriving onto the field. He looked so out of place, do unhappy. I hated to see him this way, I already knew he wouldn't be joining in and he would just stand there. I got caught up in my thoughts while staring at him, when he shot his glance at me. I instantly looked back to Emmett, afraid of him getting annoyed at my staring. No matter how depressed he looked, he was still gorgeous.

We continued playing, but a break was called, both teams were drawing by this point. I jogged over to Edward, who was still standing in the same position.

"Hey," I said, bumping his hip with mine. He tried to put a smile on his face, but I could see the pain behind it. "Why don't you join in? It is really fun you know." I smiled up at him in encouragement.

"Yeah, maybe later. I'm having fun watching at the moment." He said, keeping his fake smile on.

"Well, I hope you join in, maybe you could bring us to the win!" I chuckled at the thought of us loosing at all with Emmett and Rosalie on our team.

He laughed too, _I haven't heard that laugh in too long_, I thought to myself. "Yeah, as if I'd help with Em and Rose on your team." He shook his head at the thought.

"Well, it'd be nice to have speed on our team to I guess." I looked down in disappointment.

"Alright, you've convinced me, I'll play." He smiled, not as fake anymore. I smiled back, dragging him over to our team who were now huddled together, discussing tactics.

"Eddie! Joining us finally!" Emmett yelled, slapping Edward hard on the back. He laughed in response, joining the huddle.

"Alright, Edward, can you hear any of their tactics?" Edward looked off, trying to catch something.

"Nope, they've stopped thinking about it since they knew I was playing, they're getting to good at that." He sounded frustrated.

"Oh, does that matter?! We'll win anyway, and cheating isn't the way!" I said, winking at Kate.

Everyone but Kate shouted "shut up Tanya!" and me, they all love cheating. It's a natural instinct with them.

Esme called us all together, and they second half of the game commenced. We were a lot better with Edward now, he was speeding his way around the bases, getting home runs every time, catching the furthest ball when pitching. We were soaring high, far in the lead.

Edward was running around, his arms in the air like a plane, cheering for our team. I was laughing along with everyone else, when Emmett charger at him jokingly, knocking them both to the floor. It was funny to watch, as Edward threw Emmett off him, he was laughing too much, throwing him on the wrong course and into Jasper. They got into a small fight, but only playing. I think. And they wouldn't hurt each other anyway, everyone was happy to see Edward having fun, so they weren't stopped. They all fell to the floor, spread like a triangle, lying on their sides, shaking with laughter. We were all laughing along with them.

Esme declared us winners. We all ran and jumped the three boys still on the floor, cheering and laughing. The loosing team also joined us, celebrating our victory with us.

We headed back to the house about ten minutes later. Everyone sat down in the living area, talking about the game. I sat with Edward, leaning on his shoulder, making sure I could keep his good mood up. He leant his head on mine while talking with the rest of our family.

I really do feel sorry for him, I never met Bella, but from everyone Alice, Emmett and Jasper told me, she sounded amazing. Rose never spoke about her, so I guessed she wasn't too keen on a human and a vampire. We all sat there for hours, talking about everything that came into our heads. Suddenly Edward tensed up next to me, I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed.

I shook his arm "Edward?!" I called. He didn't move. I looked around, everyone was staring at him now. Alice was the first to come into action. She dragged him off the couch and out of the room. We all looked at the now empty door way in confusion.

I went to go see what was happening, but I was stopped by Jasper. "Leave him, Alice will sort it out, trust me." He smile reassuringly at me.

I settled back into my seat, my mind wandering to Edward in concern. Everyone tried to get back into comfortable confusion, but it wasn't working. Everyone was tense and confused. We all settled for silence.

**So, basically, this is after New Moon. There was never an Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. So forget them for now. Bella is left in Forks, we don't know what has happened to her yet. But you will find out soon ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight!**

**Chapter 2**

**Alice POV**

I dragged his large frame up the stairs and into his bedroom, I placed him gently onto his sofa and shut the door, locking it. All of this in the space of about 10 seconds. I stood, my hand on the door knob, chewing on my lip, completely uncertain of what I should do. I've never actually been here with Edward when this happens, he's only ever spoken about it, and they've apparently only ever been in the privacy of his bedroom. He must be getting worse. I walked at human pace to his side, but did not sit down. As I stopped just in front of him, his eyes snapped open. His body was shaking with his unshed tears, his eyes showed the pain that had built up in the past 20 years, breaking my heart for him again. I hated seeing him like this, I had witnessed too much of it, being the only person that ever sees the true him now. He looked up at me, through his thick eyelashes, but no matter what was covering his eyes, the pain was still evident.

I kneeled down in front of him, placing me hands on his knees, looking fully into his black eyes. He looked down, but I moved my head lower to keep his eyes locked on me.

"Edward?" I whispered, asking him a question in my head, _Bella?_

He just nodded, flopping back onto the sofa and looking up at the ceiling. I perched on the edge of the sofa, chewing my nails, thinking. _What can I do? I need to do something. _

"You don't need to do anything Alice; I'm perfectly fine without your help. You don't need to look after me all the time." He said, sighing, I detected a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You know I have to look after you, I'm the only one that knows how you feel remember, I am not letting you suffer alone." My voice was calm but stern.

He sighed again, not answering me this time. I looked back to him, to see him looking straight back at me.

I let out my own sigh this time, "you really need to hunt." I mumbled.

He nodded again, before jumping up and running out the door. At least he could have something to take his mind off her.

_**FLASH: **_

_Bella, looking the same as she always did, just a bit older and more beautiful. 18/19 years old maybe? Sitting at a desk, drumming a pencil. Alone and bored._

I snapped out of it. That was it? I normally get a little more. I've had a lot of flashes of Bella, but I've never told Edward, or even thought about them. He's not noticed anything, yet. I don't understand them. They're normally just Bella in her everyday life, doing everything normal. This I don't understand, she should be about 40 now? I don't understand why she's only a little older now. Maybe my mind is mucking up a bit, maybe I'm having flashes of the past now, and of people I miss terribly. I don't know.

I sat on Edward sofa for a good hour before her arrived, eyes bright and gold, no black rings around his eyes now. He smiled when he saw me sitting on his sofa still. But his smile quickly turned into a frown, my expression must have been that bad. I had stopped thinking about my flashes for a long time, my mind trained into blocking things out.

He walked at a brisk pace to my side, sitting carefully beside me. He place his arm around my shoulders and asked "What's wrong Ali?" His old nickname for me, I haven't heard that in too long, maybe he'll get worse then better?

I sighed, "I'm just really worried about you Edward." I whispered, it wasn't a lie, just not the full truth, I would never tell him about my flashes, no matter how much we talk. It would break his heart completely.

He leaned his head against mine, "I know, Alice, but there's nothing to worry about. Trust me, I'm fine." He lifted my chin so I could see the huge smile on his face. It wasn't right though. Sure, it reached his eyes, but not enough for it to be completely genuine. I still wasn't happy.

I flung my arms around his shoulders, squeezing him to me, afraid if I let go her would break in two. I know he's strong, but not strong enough. I don't mean to doubt him, I just don't think he'll ever be the same again. I love him too much to let him be alone.

I pulled back off him and sat back in my original space, freezing like the stone statue I would love to be. Perfect and quiet. I don't like having a loud, blabber mouth sometimes. People always think; _oh yeah, Alice, the loud crazy one right? _And I hate it I want to be the quiet one, only Edward sees that side of me, everyone else gets miss. happy.

I shook my head out of the depressing thoughts and turned my attention back to Edward. "Are you sure you're alright, Edward?" I asked, searching his eyes for any sign of sadness.

"I'm fine, honestly." His smile widened to show he was happy, for now. I know it will all change soon enough.

"Oh give me some credit Alice!" He chuckled. Whoops, I didn't seem to be controlling my thoughts, I have to be more careful.

I smiled up at him, lightening the mood. "Come on, let's sit with the family again." I grabbed his hand pulling his out the door and towards the stairs. Time to be normal Alice again.

**Jasper POV**

I looked up to see Alice bounding down the stairs, Edward in toe. He had a smile on his face as he came down the stairs, obviously Alice had sorted out whatever was actually wrong with him. Probably something Bella related. I really needed to get him to stop thinking about her, I love him as my brother and it's painful to the whole family to watch him deteriorate like this. I just need to figure out a way to help him. I'll have to talk to Emmett about it later.

Alice's smile, dragging her along behind it came into the room, she let go of Edward's hand and skipped delicately to where I was sitting, plopping herself down onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me on the cheek before nuzzling her beautiful face into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, placing my head lightly on top of hers. Edward went to sit beside Tanya again, whispering what I think was an apology in her ear. I don't understand those two really, Edward would never take it to anything more than a bit of flirting, but Tanya seemed convinced they would be together one day. We all knew he would never go with her; his heart always belonged to Bella and always will do. But I guess she can dream. And I think Edward just wants the comfort she brings for now. She won't push him to anything he doesn't want.

Conversation began up again like Edward never left. No one ever questions what he does or where he goes. We all act as normal as possible around him. I watched him for a minute, laughing and joking with Emmett about the earlier baseball game.

"You were no where near the ball Em!" Edward said between laughs, "you bashed into the tree that was about a metre off from the ball. You'd think with your many years of being a vampire and playing baseball you would know how to catch a ball!"

Emmett laughed along, not minding the mocking. "Well, at least I can hit the ball without sending the bat halfway across the country." Emmett smacked his hand on the side of the chair, remembering a funny story from an old baseball game.

"Touché, my friend." Edward said, his laughs dying down to a meer snicker. "But that was once about 40 years back now!"

I knew where the conversation was going, so I concentrated on Alice.

"Darlin', do you want to go for a walk?" I could feel her tension, I was trying to calm it down a bit, but her worried wouldn't go away.

She nodded, the smile still plastered to her face. I stood up with her still on my lap, then swung her round and onto my back.

"We're going for a walk." I stated simply.

"Sure you are, Jazz." Emmett winked at me, and I smirked at his dirty mind.

As I walked out the door with Alice still on my back, I heard a loud wolf whistle aimed at us. I slammed the door hard, letting Emmett no I no longer appreciated it.

We walked towards the woods, there was snow falling from the sky, only light, unable to cover the ground. Alice became very quiet as we walked, her smile fading. She knows to be herself around me. But I know this isn't completely her, she is normally smiling and happy around me. And tonight she is depressive.

"Tell me what's wrong baby." I asked, we stopped at a rock in the centre of the woods and leaned on it. I placed my arm gently around her shoulder's, pulling her into my side.

"Edward." She stated, I knew what she meant instantly.

"Baby, you know he'll be okay soon." I shook her shoulder lightly, trying to comfort her.

She looked up into my eyes, and I saw it. Another flash. That's why she was so upset.

"Was this one difficult to figure out?" I questioned, I knew what to expect when she told me about these, and I was the only one she would tell about it.

She nodded solemnly. I looked at her with eyes that said "Explain". She nodded and took a deep breath before launching into a full-on, detailed description.

She said everything that was there, her face, the expression, the ways in which she had changed, the props around her, the way she styled her hair. Alice took in everything of her vision.

I looked off into the trees, unable to reply to that. All I could do was bring her to my chest and allow her to relax into me.

"Let's go back, yeah? Hang out in our room for a little while?" I added with a wink.

She instantly perked up a bit, she loved our room for one, and what happened in it of course. We walked back to the house, hand in hand. We didn't say anything to everyone, no one ever expected us to. We walked up the stairs slowly, until we came to our room. I opened to the door, pulling her quickly inside and locking the door. A smile on both of our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything twilight**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV**

The whole night passed me by quickly, I forgot how amazing spending time with my family was. I excused myself at sunrise, and went to play my piano. I climbed the stairs, blocking my ears just in case Alice and Jasper were still having "fun", as Emmett would put it. I wouldn't exactly know. I walked into my room and shut my door quietly, before seating myself at my grand piano.

I placed my fingers delicately on the keys, playing a few random keys before turning it into Esme's favourite piece. My fingers were gliding across the effortlessly across the keys, and suddenly they were playing something else. Something I haven't heard since... well, Bella. Her lullaby was flowing from the piano, squeezing my chest tightly, creating more pain than I expected. But I just couldn't find it in myself to stop playing. I closed my eyes, clamping them shut, trying to block the images I knew were coming.

**Flashback: **

_Me and Bella sitting at the piano, surrounded by my family. Playing Esme's favourite, turning it into Bella's Lullaby, the tears that formed in her eyes. The expression of awe. The complete devotion I felt for her at that moment. Her places her fingers lightly on the keys. The smile on my face as I watched her. _

I slammed my fingers on the keys, creating a lot of noise and a very horrible sound. I stopped playing, breathing deeply. I kept my eyes shut, Bella's image was carved into the back of my eyelids. I stood up, flinging the bench backwards and into the wall. I screamed as I did that.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the floor by Emmett and Jasper. I was thrashing and screaming at them to get off. I don't know what happened. When I realised what I was doing I stopped. I looked at them both, realising my entire family were surrounding me, looks of horror etched into their faces. Apart from Alice who was only concerned. I looked calmly at Jazz and Em, signalling for them to let me up. They lifted me by my arms, keeping hold of them. As I stood up I saw my room properly.

There was pure destruction. There were a few wholes in the walls, the mirror was smashed into a million or more pieces, the sofa was flipped over. And worst of all, my piano was just wooden splinters scattered across the room. My eyes widened, I felt like they would pop out of my head. I slumped to the floor, Jasper still had his hands on my arm in a vice grip, but Emmett had let go. Jasper followed a moment later. I just sat there, on my knees, staring at the piano.

"W-what happened?" I stammered.

"We were hoping you could tell us that one." Emmett replied.

"Edward," Carlisle was knelt in front of me, his hand on my shoulder, "do you remember anything that just happened?"

"I remember…" I tried to think back, "sitting at my piano and playing Bella's Lullaby and it hurting, I had never felt that pain before. Then I was on the floor being pinned down." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Edward, I think you went into shock, due to not feeling that certain pain before, and rage from allowing it took you over." Carlisle's voice was full of concern for me and not my room.

I looked around at each other faces of my family. Each had a different emotion, horror, shock, frightened, concerned, unhappy. I stood up in one quick motion, causing Jasper to jumped to my side, gripping my arm again. I shrugged out of his hold and headed for the window.

"I think I want to be alone for a little while." I said, not making eye contact with any of the people I loved. I opened my window, and leapt out, landing softly on the ground three stories below.

I could feel my family's eyes boring into my back as I walked into the surrounding woods, and I could hear every thought. All thoughts full of concern, except Rosalie's, which was something about killing Bella.

I stuffed my hands on my jean pockets, and strolled through the woods, keeping my head down the whole time. I didn't know where I was headed, but I knew I wouldn't be going home soon. There was a strong wind tonight, whipping my hair every which way. I didn't really notice it that much, but it was getting a little bit annoying.

I tried to decipher what actually happened in my room, tried to remember exactly what triggered that to happen. I don't know what would bring my to destroy my piano, it was my prize possession, the only thing I brought here with me.

I stopped and looked up to the sky, _why did I do that?_ I questioned, before closing my eyes. I lay down on the floor and spread my arms on either side of me, opening my eyes to stare at every little detail on each distinct leave.

**Alice POV**

We all stood perfectly still, watching Edward till he could no longer be seen. That didn't matter; we all stayed exactly where we were. Esme broke the silence.

"Do you think we should clean this mess up?" Esme asked, tapping her chin and surveying the room.

"I'm not sure, maybe. But what if it upsets Edward more, and if we don't and he's sees this again, will it bring something back?" Carlisle asked, not expecting an answer.

"Let's leave it." Esme finally concluded after a few minutes of pondering.

"Good idea." Carlisle added, putting his arm around Esme and pulling her out of the room.

Everyone followed except me. I stayed in Edward's room. I sat myself down in the corner, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I leant my head on my knees, and closed my eyes. I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually Jasper came into the room.

He stood by the pile of wood, staring intently at it. I looked up, our eyes connecting. He smiled at me, I attempted to smile back. He walked slowly, and obviously to where I sat and sat himself next to me. I leant his head back on the wall and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, Alice, please. I don't like to see you like this." Jasper said, opening one eye to look at me.

I nodded, unable to put anything in my head into words. Jazz stood up, holding his hand out to me, I took it and he lifted my up into his embrace. I took it gratefully, holding onto him for a long time.

**Jasper POV**

We pulled out of the embrace to look at each other, I smiled. She was about to smile, I could see that but then her eyes glazed over and she was no longer looking at me, but right through me.

I stood and patiently waited for her to come back to me. It took longer than I expected it to.

She finally came back and she fell into my arms, as if she fainted, but she shot straight back up again.

"I have to go, I have to go." Alice kept repeating this looking frantically around the room.

I grabbed her shoulders before she could move anywhere, "where Alice, go where?!" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"I have to go, I have to go." She wouldn't stop repeating it.

"Alice, listen to me." She stopped talking and looked at me, "you don't have to go anywhere. Tell me what you saw and we can talk this through."

"I have to go, I have to go." This was starting to aggravate me now.

"Where, Alice?!" I shouted.

"FORKS!" She yelled before running from the room.

I caught up with her at our bedroom; she was already in there packing everything she could see that was her own. I watched her speed her way around the room, stuffing the already full suitcase with more than it could hold.

"Alice, what are you talking about? Why do you have to go to Forks?" I asked calmly, hoping for a rational answer.

"I just do, I'll tell you as soon as I know properly myself." Her words were coming out so fast they seemed to join together.

"But Alice, you cannot do this to me. You cannot leave me here without you. I need to know if you're safe, I need to know where you're going!" I was back to shouting now, and I knew everyone could hear what was going on, but I didn't care.

Alice ran to me and placed her small fingers to my lips, shushing me. She kissed me softly, before running back to packing more things.

I was stunned into a frozen silence. I watched her, only my eyes moving now. When she finished packing, she stood in the middle of the room, two suitcases in her hands, over flowing with clothes.

"Is there anyway I can stop you?" I asked in a small voice, unable to project it out anymore.

"No, Jasper. This is for the good of all of us, I can just feel it. I'm hoping I can help Edward. Somehow." She looked confused, unsure of herself.

Her eyes shot to mine, her confidence grew instantly. "I have to go." She said in a stern voice.

I nodded, knowing nothing I said now would stop her. She pulled out a mobile phone, and said; "I'll call you as often as I can, and know that I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." I said, looking at her gold eyes that were full of certainty.

She dropped the suitcases and ran to me again, this time wrapping her arms around me in a fierce, passionate embrace. She pressed her lips to mine, I kissed her back hungrily. I didn't want her to leave. But I knew she had to.

"I love you so so so much, not matter where I am or what's going on, I will always love you. Do not forget that." She said in the most serious tone I've ever heard come out of Alice's mouth.

All I could do was nod into her shoulder. Eventually, I mumbled "I know, and I love you just the same."

And with that, she picked up her suitcases and ran for the window, following the ways of Edward and jumping out the window. I ran to the window, to watch the second retreating form today. I watched her head for her yellow Porsche. She looked back to me, smiled and waved before climbing into her car. She sped away into the woods.

I missed her already and I had no idea when she was coming back. I turned around to walk slowly down the stairs and to the rest of my family, to tell them Alice has left.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**Carlisle POV**

"Emmett! NO, you'll break it! That's priceless!" Esme screamed as Emmett ran for the glass vase made for her in Italy 1938.

At the last moment, he swerved out of its way and tackled Jasper as he walked down the stairs with a rather large frown set on his lips. They landed with a crash at the bottom of the stairs, a sigh of relief came from Esme's mouth, happy the vase was not damaged.

"Come on Emmett, enough playing around." I said calmly.

Emmett and Jasper climbed to their feet, Emmett's huge grin hadn't left his face, and Jasper's frown had not left his either. Emmett walked back to Rosalie, while Jasper stood rather awkwardly in the arch way. I stood from my seat and walked towards him. I stood directly in front of him, placing my left hand on his right shoulder, and asked; "What's wrong Jasper?"

He looked away from my eyes, and off into the distance. He took a moment to answer, but eventually he whispered; "Alice is gone."

He looked to his feet with those three words, and everyone instantly shot out of their seats and surrounded Jasper. A thousand question were being thrown at him, things like; "is she coming back?", "where has she gone?", "why has she gone?" and the lone question of "where is Edward?" coming from Tanya.

I put my hand up to stop everyone from talking, which they did instantly. I looked Jasper in the eyes, keeping eye contact as I asked him question in a slow manner, to get full answers from him.

"Do you know why Alice is gone?" I asked, both hands set firmly on his shoulders.

"She had a vision, she wouldn't tell me anything about it…" He trailed off and attempted to look down, but I wouldn't allow it.

"Do you know where she has gone?"

"Forks." For such a short answer, it created a large raucous behind me. I put my hand up once more, murmurs silenced instantly.

"Did she say anything else of importance?"

He did not answer this time, he just nodded once.

I stepped back from Jasper, letting my arms drop from his shoulders to my sides.

"Okay, we are not going to do anything. We will stay in contact with Alice as much as possible, did she say anything about contacting, Jasper?"

"Yes, she has her cell, but she will ring me, not the other way around."

"Okay, we'll leave it. And on another note, does anyone know where Edward is?" I looked around to see everyone shake their heads.

**Edward POV**

I shot up from my position on the cold earth from hearing a car speeding through the small drive in the woods. In the next second I was up on my feet, craning my neck to hear which way it was headed. Alice's car.

_What do I do when I get there?! Do I find her?! What am I even doing? Okay, just go to Forks and see how things go…_

I could still hear her thoughts, they were mainly incoherent, but I did get that she was heading to Forks. Why?

I ran to the garage's and jumped in my Volvo and span round, heading straight to the airport Alice would soon arrive at.

I drive was short, due to my driving. I spotted Alice's car parked on the second level of the car park. I parked close to it, but not too close. I leapt from the car and into the airport, where I saw Alice talking to a man, aiming to get a ticket as quickly as possible. She seemed to have persuaded him, as he was leading her somewhere else. I did the same as her, and managed to get my self a ticket ten minutes later.

I followed Alice through to the waiting area, I sat behind her, a few seats back, making sure I wasn't in her line of sight. I could hear from her mind, that was thinking frantically about things I could not understand, that I didn't need to worry about her noticing me. She was much too caught up.

Our flight was called right on time, around five minutes after we sat down. We boarded the plane with ease; I continued to stay a little way behind her. We were also seated rather far apart, me happily being behind her.

The flight seemed longer than it was, my leg would not stop bouncing from the nerves and anticipation that was held captive within me. My eyes kept shifting from left to right, Alice to the people around her, and back to Alice again. She stayed perfectly still throughout the journey, and I could no longer single out her thoughts through the streaming thoughts of everyone else on the plane. I made a mental note to practise that again, I hadn't had to single anyone person out in over 20 years.

The plane finally landed, I saw Alice rush off the plane, I followed her footsteps till she got out into the fresh air. She stopped and stood still on the curb. I stayed within the airport, looking through the doors at her as she contemplated what to do next. She began running, heading left along the motorway. Again, I followed. She ran through the roads, insignificant humans unable to see us with their slow reactions, we were just a trick of the eye for their brains. She eventually stopped at a small road, posh and rich. She spotted an orange Porsche, her eye lit up for no more than two seconds, until she ran to it, broke in and drove off, all in around 10 seconds. I did the same, grabbing a black Mercedes.

She sped down the quicker roads to Forks, we both knew our way around here too well. After an hour drive, Alice began to slow down as we approached the roads of green. Forks. I slowed down, but slower than Alice, I was admiring the surroundings. I missed these trees, the extreme amount of green Bella would moan about, saying how she missed brown. I chuckled at the thought of her silly comment.

Alice arrived on Bella's road; I was still confused as to what she was doing. I don't understand why she has come back, she can't come back. We haven't aged at all, people will think it odd, and especially those that knew us.

Suddenly, Alice leapt from the car, and straight up and through the open window of Bella's old room. What was she doing?

I remained stationary, in the safety of the car. I could see everything she was seeing through her mind. She was running through the house, checking everything. There were still pictures of Bella, her mother and father, scattered around the house. I still don't understand what she was doing.

She jumped back from the window, and climbed into the car. Luckily, I chose to park the car just around the corner, behind a crowd of trees, perfectly hidden.

Alice sped off once again, heading towards the school this time. I drove right behind her this time, making sure she noticed I was there. I could see her looking at me in the mirrors. I looked questioningly at her. She slowed to a stop on the side of the road.

I jumped out of my car before it had fully come to a stop and ran to her door, ripping it open. Alice looked up to me with apologetic eyes, her mind going blank now, blocking me out somehow.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I hissed.

"I had to come here." She said, her voice laced with confidence.

"And why might that be?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

She didn't answer my question, "Get in."

"Answer my question first." I crossed my arms, showing no signs of caving in.

"I can't right now. Just get in." A growl formed in the deep confines of my throat.

"Don't start Edward; you'll realise why we are here when you get in." Her face began to look pure bored.

I sighed, and walked slowly to the passenger door. I could hear Alice's frustration through the car.

I climbed in, slamming the door shut and she began driving within half a second.

I kept my eyes firmly on her as we drove, not once did she turn to look at me. I kept my arms crossed and an angry expression set on my face.

We pulled up at the school parking lot. I finally tore my eyes from the side of Alice's head and looked around at the school, it's been 20 years, and not one thing seems to have changed. That I found odd, would they not have done anything?

Alice tapped me arm, and pointed towards a group of people, standing around talking. It was before classes, people were scattered around doing last minute homework, talking about their weeks.

"What am I meant to be looking at?" I asked, the sarcasm taking over my voice completely.

"Behind the group Edward, crane your head a bit. Make an effort." Alice was clearly annoyed at my horrible tone.

I craned my head slightly, not taking her advise, but as I did so, I think my eyes might have popped out of my head.

A young woman, 18-19 maybe, with wild red hair, and a cat-like stance was stood with a man. He being olive-toned, with dark hair. I recognised them as vampires instantly, but I knew them for who they were firstly.

Victoria and Laurent.

But the biggest shock was the beautiful girl sitting with them. I'd say she was around 20 now, but acting 18. Her brown hair was cascading over her shoulders, he eyes now golden, set perfectly in her heart shaped face. She was laughing along with the other two, obviously having a nice time.

Isabella Marie Swan.

What was happening? She should be 48 or there about, not this old. This was wrong, she can't be. She wouldn't. Why?

This is what I aimed to stop. This is why I left. Anger welled up inside of me, that was buried deep, old emotions crept slowly up and into my brain.

I couldn't think, I couldn't move. Crap.

Bella's head shot up, straight in my direction. The laughter completely gone from the beauty of her face, a scowl now taking its place.

She knows I'm here. 


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice POV**

Edward gripped my arm, a fast movement, invisible to the human eye. I snapped my head in his direction, my eyes widening from anger, due to his aggravating reaction.

He wasn't looking at me, but straight ahead, eyes unblinking, face unmoving. There was a very blank expression on his face, I had no idea what was going on inside his head at that very second.

I looked back to Bella, who was now glaring in his direction, while Victoria and Laurent didn't notice our presence. Her eyes flicked toward me, a slight smile showed on her full lips, before her eyes flashed back to Edward, the scowl fitting perfectly back again.

I pried my arm from Edward vice grip, and began to open the door. Edward was no longer staring intently at Bella, but at me questioningly.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, his head tilting slightly to the right.

"To see an old friend." I stated, trying, like Edward, to keep a completely blank expression.

He froze instantly. I looked at his face once more before stepping out of the car, and closing the door lightly. I walked around the front of the car, and stopped for no more than a second, before pouncing my way over to Bella.

As I grew closer, I could see that Bella was now smiling at me, no longer phased by Edward presence no more than 10 feet away from where she sat.

Bella stood as I was close, and opened her arms, ready for my embrace. I leapt into her arms gladly, taking in her beautiful scent. Strawberries. I closed my eyes from the joy that was now spreading through me.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" She asked, as I listened to the joy leaking from her voice.

"I had to make sure you were safe." I said, still so happy she wasn't harmed.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" She asked, pulling me back so we were looking into each others eyes.

"I just… it's nothing. I just had an odd feeling. And I seriously had to see you again." I said, the smile taking over my face once again.

Bella smiled back, adding; "What's he doing here?" She flicked her eyes to my new stationary car, the anger flowing freely through her eyes now.

"He followed me, I didn't tell him I was coming here. I only noticed he was behind me like 20 minutes ago." I said, regretting I took him here with me.

"Oh right, well…" Bella looked down to her feet, unsure of what else to say, "How's everyone else?" Was what she settled for.

"Good, everyone misses you by the way." She smiled again.

"Well, I miss them all too, very very much."

"Bella. Quick thing right, since when," I looked her up and down, "did this happen?"

"Oh right, erm, about a year after you left. Victoria found me and befriended me, and I begged her to change me." She brought her hand to her hair, running her fingers through it nervously.

"Hmm, well, no wonder my visions were of you looking like this…" I said to myself, but of course she heard me.

"Vision?" She looked me dead in the eyes, curious now.

"Oh right yeah, I've had a few, um… visions of you since we left." It was my turn the run my hand through my hair.

"Of?"

"Nothing in particular, just you at school, at home. Doing normal things, but at the same age as we left you, so I was extremely confused."

Bella looked up thoughtfully. She tapped her chin with her index finger and asked, "did you have a vision that caused you to come here?"

Gosh, this girl is smarter than I remember. "Yes…" I admitted, wishing I wouldn't have to tell her what it was of.

"What made you wish to rush here so fast?"

I took a deep breath, reading myself for any reaction she might have.

"I saw you… in this room…"

**Edward POV**

I watched helplessly as Alice pulled from my grip and around the front of the car. She had a strange look of concentration to her perfect features. I didn't understand what was going on, why we were here, why Alice needed to see Bella so desperately.

I watched as Bella opened her arms to Alice, undoubtedly something she would not have done if she saw me walking towards her. Alice jumped into hers open arms, causing a rush of jealousy to run its course through me.

I could not hear Alice's thoughts, once again using her strange way to block me out. But I could hear their conversation.

"What are you doing here Alice?" Bella asked, not harshly, but happy as Alice was back. Her favourite.

"I had to make sure you were safe." What was that meant to mean? Why wouldn't she be safe? There was nothing to worry about, she can look after herself.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" Exactly what I was thinking, Alice had some serious explaining to do.

"I just… it's nothing. I just had an odd feeling. And I seriously had to see you again." What was she up to?

Bella smiled back, adding; "What's he doing here?" He eyes flicked towards me, I froze in my seat as our eyes connected. I felt that same electricity run from her and through the car windshield to me, coursing through my veins.

"He followed me, I didn't tell him I was coming here. I only noticed he was behind me like 20 minutes ago." I was instantly angry at Alice; she shouldn't be talking harshly about me. I'm her brother, am I not? I left for Bella's safety.

"Oh right, well…" Bella looked down, looking awkward, "How's everyone else?" she asked, a strange look on her face that I could not deciper.

"Good, everyone misses you by the way." She smiled again.

"Well, I miss them all too, very very much."

"Bella. Quick thing right, since when," Alice looked her up and down, pointing out with her eyes what she wished to know, "did this happen?"

"Oh right, erm, about a year after you left. Victoria found me and befriended me, and I begged her to change me." She brought her hand to her hair, running her fingers through it nervously, a trait she never used to have. She really has changed.

"Hmm, well, no wonder my visions were of you looking like this…" Alice was mumbling now. Visions? I sat up, more alert than before. What visions?

"Vision?" Bella's expression changed to curiosity, I wish I could know what was going on in her mind right now.

"Oh right yeah, I've had a few, um… visions of you since we left." Alice ran her fingers through her hair this time, what were these visions?!

"Of?"

"Nothing in particular, just you at school, at home. Doing normal things, but at the same age as we left you, so I was extremely confused." Since when?! The anger boiled up in my veins, turning my vision a slight shade of red.

Bella looked up thoughtfully. She tapped her chin with her index finger and asked, "did you have a vision that caused you to come here?"

Bella's intelligence sure has come along well, not that that's important right now. "Yes…" So, that was why. The red film that covered my eyes grew a darker shade of red, almost black.

"What made you wish to rush here so fast?"

Alice breathed in deeply, what did she have to be so nervous about?!

"I saw you… in this room…" she began, "and you were curled up in a ball, alone." Alice looked around nervously, her eyes stopping on Victoria and Laurent. She placed her hand on Bella's elbow and pulled her to the side, "can we talk in private?"

Bella nodded and they walked for a long time, toward the other buildings. They came to the edge of the wood, looked behind them and sped off out of hearing and sight.

"Damn." I mumbled under my breath.

I looked around to see Victoria and Laurent looking at me, no not looking, glaring.

Before I had even decided it in my head, I was out of the car walking towards where I saw Alice and Bella disappear.

I looked into the wood, nothing was visible. I lifted my nose slightly, and sniffed the air. Their trail was still obvious, so I ran after them, hoping desperately Victoria and Laurent wouldn't follow or attempt to stop me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**Victoria POV**

What was he doing here?! How dare he show his disgraceful face in this town, or within a 1000 mile radius of me. I glared at him, watching as he climbed out of the car. He was looking at me the entire time, and it was making me extremely uncomfortable.

I felt my hands curl into fists, my knuckles going visibly whiter than they already were. Laurent must have noticed as he slung his arm around my shoulders. I looked up to him, willing my eyes to water with needed tears.

"Don't worry, he will not hurt you." He was not looking at me or Edward, just straight ahead into the distance.

"He killed _my James." _I spoke through clenched teeth, my words barely audible from my anger.

At this, Laurent squeezed my shoulder, his eyes flickering to Edward, who was now slowly making his way to where Bella and Alice stood no more than a minute ago. My head flicked to him again. My eyes forming small slits in my face.

My foot stepped forward, unwillingly, towards Edward. Laurent clung to my shoulders with force.

"You are not sinking to that bastard's level, okay?" Laurent's voice stayed calm, but I could still tell he wanted Edward's head too.

I nodded. I watched as he neared the edge of the woods, his head lifting slightly as he sniffed for the trail Bella left. No more than a second after, he was gone.

As soon as he was out of sight, my hands unclenched, my shoulders slouched, and I let out a long, tortured sigh.

Laurent rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. This time he stepped forward, toward the wood. I stayed still, looking at him in confusion.

"Come on," he smiled at me, "we have to find out what Alice saw."

I smiled back, only slightly. We towards the wood, at a mere human pace. We did have a reputation to keep up here, unlike Ed-him.

As we got to the fringes of the wood, Laurent and I looked around, scanning each individual face.

Before I could spot this boy, Laurent's shoulder's slumped and he mumbled "not that twat again."

I saw who he meant, the young boy that always stared at us in amazement. If he saw us dissapear into the woods, he would follow of course. Then something would happen, and it would not go well. He was watching us intently now.

Laurent looked at me, "Go ahead, if I don't appear, fill me in on everything."

I nodded as Laurent sauntered over to this young boy, whose name escapes me. The boy's eyes were now compltely fixed of Laurent, so I took this as my only chance and ran, with all that was in me.

I raced through the woods, weaving through the trees. I knew Bella's scent too well, I could always smell it. I knew where they were.

I continued at this speed until the three scents got stronger, telling me they were near. I slowed to a mere human sprint. I'll admit it was way too slow for my liking, but if I wanted them to see me, my normal speed was not the best choice.

I slowed to a stop as soon as I heard their voices. They appeared to be discussing something other than Alice's vision right this moment. Had she already told her? Did I miss it? Or was Alice stalling?

"Why are you with those two?" Alice questioned.

"They changed me, they befriended me, after you all abandonded me, leaving me broken." Bella replied, I could hear the pain evident in her voice, like it was before me and Laurent appeared 18-odd years ago.

"Oh..." Alice seemed speechless. Wow, a first.

I stalked closer to their voices, as they got louder. I could now vaguely see them through the trees that surrounded us.

They were in "the meadow". The one Bella would mention more than 10 times a day, for about 10 years I was around her. Why choose there? We all knew Bella hated being here, she felt too uncomfortable, and she claimed the memories were to strong.

"Alice, tell me what you're doing here. And what this vision is of please." Bella begged.

"Okay... as I said, you were alone, curled in a fetal position. You looked like you were in so much pain.. your face was so distorted with the hurt. Then.. I saw Victoria and Laurent over you, at first they looked concerned, so I thought they were going to help you. But then they started laughing. Like full on evil, murderous laughing." Alice stopped, taking a breath, "then, they were... they..." She stopped again, looking down at her feet and whispered, "they started ripping you apart."

What was Alice on about? I would never do that to Bella, I've actually grown to like the girl. She's... well she's my best friend now.

"What are you on about Alice? They would never do that to me, they've been with me longer than you lot were." Bella's voice was disgusted. That's my girl, I smiled to myself.

"I am not lying to you Bella, that's why I was so shocked to see them with you, I thought they wanted to kill you. So I rushed here, to see if you were still alive. But I don't know if I can leave you alone with them now that I no it'll happen in the future." Alice's voice would not be heard by human ears, it was too low.

"Well, Alice, I think your stupid visions are wrong. I don't understand why you bothered coming back to see anyway, you all left me and never returned. Some friends you all were." Bella's voice seeped with venom.

Alice grabbed Bella's wrist, "Bella you have to believe me, I didn't want to leave. But Edward thought it would save you, and he is my family." Alice looked ashamed of herself.

Bella snatched her wrist from Alice's grip and stepped backwards. "Well, now I've finally moved on, and I'm fine without you. Leave me alone, I do not wish to see you ever again. Go back to wherever the fuck you've been for the past 20 years, and don't return." Bella's eyes burnt into Alice's with the fire she's kept hidden for so many years.

Alice looked completely stunned at Bella's new found fury. "But Bella, you don't understand-"

"Maybe I don't want to understand! And now I no longer care. I wish to live my life with my two best friends, no more Cullen's. You ruined everything for me." Bella was screaming and spitting her words at Alice now.

Alice reached for Bella, but she had already sped off through the trees.

I had just enough time to see Alice's pained face and Edward walk towards her before I ran after Bella.

I caught sight of her hair flipping around her head as she ran.

She stopped suddenly, my reflexes just fast enough not to hit her in the back, hard.

**Bella POV**

This is the only place for privacy, no one knows of this place, bar myself, Edward, Laurent and Victoria. It was the only place I could think of going, and it oddly felt right. The memories of Edward did not flash back to harshly, like they used to.

"What is this place?" Alice asked curiously.

"Just a meadow." I replied dully.

I stared at Alice, feeling the anger rise within me. The pain her stupid brother caused me surfacing itself again. This angered me, too much.

Alice was looking at the floor, I crossed my arms through my irritation and huffed at her.

She looked up and started with, "Why are you with those two?"

I was even more angry now, how dare she question that after she ditched me. "They changed me, they befriended me, after you all abandonded me, leaving me broken." I could feel the ache in my chest coming back, causing my vision to blur, as if I could cry and I was about to.

"Oh..." Alice replied. She was actually speechless.

"Alice, tell me what you're doing here. And what this vision is of please." I was angry and impatient right at this moment. I wished to know what she saw, so I could get out of here.

"Okay... as I said, you were alone, curled in a fetal position. You looked like you were in so much pain.. your face was so distorted with the hurt. Then.. I saw Victoria and Laurent over you, at first they looked concerned, so I thought they were going to help you. But then they started laughing. Like full on evil, murderous laughing." Alice stopped, taking a breath, "then, they were... they..." She stopped again, looking down at her feet and whispered, "they started ripping you apart."

I stared at her, shocked to my core. What was she on about? She had to be lying, they would never do that to me.

"What are you on about Alice? They would never do that to me, they've been with me longer than you lot were." My voice sounded disgusted, which was not what I aimed for.

"I am not lying to you Bella, that's why I was so shocked to see them with you, I thought they wanted to kill you. So I rushed here, to see if you were still alive. But I don't know if I can leave you alone with them now that I no it'll happen in the future." Alice's voice was very low now, showing the pain she also felt.

They would never do that to me, would they? They love me, they looked after me. And I love them too. Yes, they would never do that, Alice is lying or just stupid.

"Well, Alice, I think your stupid visions are wrong. I don't understand why you bothered coming back to see anyway, you all left me and never returned. Some friends you all were." My anger was trule showing now, as my mind was overtaken with thoughts of my hatred of the Cullen family.

Alice grabbed my wrist, making my face wince, and turn a step closer to a sneer, "Bella you have to believe me, I didn't want to leave. But Edward thought it would save you, and he is my family."

I slapped Alice's hand from my wrist, and stepped back. If I didn't, I would kill her. "Well, now I've finally moved on, and I'm fine without you. Leave me alone, I do not wish to see you ever again. Go back to wherever the fuck you've been for the past 20 years, and don't return." Wow, did I actually say that? I was shocked with myself.

I felt pain from the obvious shock that showed on Alice's face. I never wished to hurt her. "But Bella, you don't understand-"

I cut her off, I was unable to here anymore. I had to get out of here. "Maybe I don't want to understand! And now I no longer care. I wish to live my life with my two best friends, no more Cullen's. You ruined everything for me." I screamed this at her, hoping that I could just, you know, rip off the plaster. Get it over with. Hopefully I won't be going through this again.

Before I or Alice could say anything else, I span around and ran. I vaguely noticed Edward in the trees as I ran through them. I also noticed Victoria behind me. This scared me, did she hear? Was it true? Was she coming to get me, then wait for Laurent and kill me? And Alice won't help because I was a bitch?

I stopped short, Victoria a mere metre behind me. I span around to meet her concerned face. I let out a sigh of relief, realising once again, she was my best friend. She wouldn't harm me. I smiled at her.

Victoria looked into my eyes for a few seconds before pulling me into a tight hug. I sighed happily into her shoulder, realising she would be there for me again and again, no matter how many times I need her.

She pulled back, smiling at me.

"Don't listen to Alice, I do not understand what she was on about. You know I would never actually do that." I nodded, the smile still on my face.

"Now, come on. Let's get out of town and hunt." She winked at me as we ran off to find Laurent and our food.

**Sorry for it's lateness. My computer mucked up and I had to find a new place to write it.**

**But review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISLCAIMER: ****I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 7**

**Emmett's POV**

I watched as everyone sat around the long table in complete silence. I cast my gaze across each face, each seated with an expresionless look on their pale faces.

Carlisle and Esme were seated at either end of the rable. I could see Carlisle's brain working, trying to figure out our next move. Esme was watching Carlisle with a fragment of interest to her topaz eyes.

Jasper. He was the most grave out of all of us. He just doesn't know what to do without Alice glued to his hip. His mouth was set to a permanant frown, and we all knew that wouldn't change until she came back home. I watched his pained eyes as they looked intently at his hands crossed on the table top.

This was the point that I leapt out of my seat, I couldn't take the tension building around us.

Every pair of eyes looked up to see what I was doing.

"We have to do something!" I yelled through my frustration.

Jasper's eyes lit up slightly at my outburst. I saw a glint of hope flash through his blackening eyes.

Rosalie stood next to me, the movement only noticable through through our eyes. She gave me a quick nod in agreement as she grasped my hand. I squezzed it slightly, glad to have her close to me.

Carlisle rose from his seat at a slow face, my foot began tapping from impatience. I cannot stand human pace, especially when there isn't anybody to be careful around.

"Emmett, be patient." Esme mumbled, clearly unhappy and irritated at having two of her "children" away from her.

I huffed in response, still watching Carlisle, waiting to put his plan into action.

"Okay," Carlisle began, his hand cupping his chin, a human gesture, out of habit. "I'm guessing they've gone to Forks, it is farely obvious they've both gone looking for Bella."

We all nodded in response.

"Jasper, Emmett and I will go after them." He stated.

My face fell slightly as I glances at Rose, whose eyes were brimming with anger. She would errupt if I didn't say anything.

"Carlisle, what about Rose?" My eyes stayed glued to her face. Carlisle could see the desperation in my eyes. "I can't go without her."

"Okay, Rosalie and Esme will join us then, I do not feel it right to leave Esme behind aswell." Carlisle said after a few moments of thinking.

Both women nodded, I could see the smile playing and the corners or my baby's lips as she looked into my eyes.

No more than five minutes later we were in our cars, having said goodbye to the Denali's, and ready to go. Carlisle and Esme is Carlisle's car, Jasper, Rose and I in my jeep.

**Alice POV**

Edward and I were seated in my car in complete silence.

My hands were rested on the wheel of my beautiful yellow porshe as we sat on the side of a deserted road, at the fringe of the forests of do we do now? Bella definately didn't want to see us, especially not Edward. She was still in pain. But my visions are never wrong, right? They have to be planning something.

My hands tightened on the wheel as I lost sight of my surroundings.

I could see Carlisle's car and Emmett's jeep, driving towards Forks at high speed, Carlisle in front. They were coming to get us.

"Alice?" Edward had his hand on mine as the vision faded out. "What did you see? Is Bella okay?" His voice was growing frantic.

"I'm going to see Jasper again." I said with a blissful smile plastered to my face. But is slowly dropped, we can't help Bella with everyone here. That'll make her more afraid. And Carlisle will stop us from interfering, we have to let her live her life. "Oh crap." I whispered.

Edward sat back, letting out a gust of air. He obviously knew my thoughts, and was also unsure of what to do. Suddenly he opened the passanger door and went to climb out of the car. I grabbed his arm before her could place his other foot out of the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked, we both knew the answer, but I needed confirmation.

"To find Bella." My assumption confirmed.

"You know she doesn't want to see you, or me, or any of us for that matter." I stated, again, we both knew this.

"I don't care, I have to see her."

"At least wait for the others, even if them being here could make things worse for us, we cannot leave them in the dark. You know that."

His face showed signs of conflict, he was going to argue.

"Please." I begged, putting on the face he couldn't resist. I pleaded with my eyes, as well as my brain, making it impossible not to do as I say.

He grumbled, but gave in, closing the door and setteling back into his seat.

I smiled, glad I could still get my way with him.

I leant my chair back, leaning my head on the rest and closed my eyes, waiting through the mere hour till I could see my Jasper again. The human posture I had taken up felt comfortable to me, like home.

I opened my eyes again, the hour passed by like a minute as my thoughts stayed on Jasper. As my eyes focused quickly, I could see Carlisle and Esme in the car in front of us. I smiled, happy to see my beloved "parents".

I looked to my right and noticed Edward was in the same position I was in a few moments ago. He knew the others were here, but he did not move at their arrival, showing his immiturity. But my smile grew as I realised he hadn't tried to go to Bella again.

I leapt from the car as I noticed Emmett's jeep pull in behind Carlisle and Esme. I ran at full speed to Jasper as we was climbing out of his seat.

Luckily, the road was still deserted, so there was nobody to see and marvel at my inhuman speed as I leapt into Jasper's open arms. I could feel him smiling against my neck as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I sighed, content in him vice grip. "I've missed you, thankyou for coming to find me." The smile could not be removed from my face even if you tried to slap it off.

I leant back to look into his eyes, blackened from lack of blood. I could see the same huge smile mirrored on his perfect lips.

"I love you." He breathed, he beautiful breath fanning my face. And with that statement I crushed my lipes to his, still smiling.

"Alice!" Esme yelled, her stoned worried.

I span around to look at her, her gaze glued to my car. I flicked my gaze to it aswell.

It took me a moment to realise what she was talking about.

Edward was gone.

**My apologies for it being late D:**

**I've had it written in my book for ages**

**just no chance to type it up! **

**We all know what GCSE month is like :|**

**But yes, thankyou for every review so far,**

**and to everyone that's bothered to read it!  
I really appriciate it :D**

**Any questions, ask away.**

**and review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Bella's POV**

I strolled at a human pace towards the house I was staying in with Laurent, Victoria, Aro, Caius and Jane.

It's been 19 years since the days where this was my only pace, 19 years since I was changed. Victoria was the one person I turned to after Edward left, I had no one left. And I was so surprised that she accepted me into her clan. Since that time, they had changed their names to Swan, to fit in here in Forks. Since then Bella Swan had died, and now only Isabella was left. I was known as her orphaned child. No body knew about my apparent pregnancy. The story confuses even myself, but nobody asks. During the time between Edward leaving and my being changed, I didn't go to school, I never left the house. This managed to be a good cover up, so when I was changed, no body knew I even existed anymore. I left with the clan at that point, going to Europe to stay with Alistair and his coven. Alistair was the one that convinced me to go back to Forks, and spend some time there.

I don't know why I listened to him, I've been here for under a year and every thing's already going wrong.

Well, being here again brings back too many memories. Charlie, I miss him so much. Just before I was changed, he was killed. When Edward left, and my state became that of a zombie, my dad worked more. I only saw him in the morning. While he was out on a job, he was shot and killed. I feel it was my fault he died. He was the best father I could have hoped for and I threw it in his face. Now I'm apparently his only granddaughter, from a single teen mother.

I stopped in my tracks, recognizing the floor beneath me from so many years ago. I slowly looked up to see my old home, a smile crept onto my face at seeing this beautiful sight. Before I knew what I was doing me feet were carrying me towards the front door.

What would I say to the people living here? Hi, I lived here 20 years ago even though I looked 18. I'll seem mental. Oh what the hell.

I knocked on the door, and waited for whoever lived here to open the door.

Only a few seconds later, a girl of about 14 opened the door. She looked at me expectantly. I realized I was meant to speak.

"Hi, are your parents in?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dad! Door!" She yelled into the house.

A good looking man came to the door just as the younger girl walked away. He looked about mid-thirties and lot like the girl I'm assuming is his daughter.

When he looked up at me, his eyes went wide with shock and he stopped walking mid-stride.

"Hi, erm, this may sound odd, but I used to live here and I randomly walked here... and well yeah."

"Bella?" He asked, a confused expression taking to his face.

"Erm, I prefer Isabella, but yes? Do I know you?" How did he know who I was?

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jacob Black." He looked so disappointed it hurt. Then I realised who he said he was. Jacob.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know who you are... maybe you knew my mum?" I couldn't say I knew him, that wouldn't work at all.

"Oh, yeah. Bella. Wait, she didn't have a child?!"

"She kind of kept me a secret... she didn't want to be judged." I felt so terrible doing this to Jake. But I couldn't do anything else.

"Come in, we can talk more inside. It's cold out." He moved to the side gesturing with his hand for me to go ahead of him.

"Thank you." I walked into where I knew the kitchen would be. But realized my mistake.

"How did you know where the kitchen was?" He questioned.

"I've seen many pictures of the house." I lied quickly knowing if I was still human a blush would've stained me cheeks.

"Oh right. So, where is Bella? Your mum?" He asked, as his hand traveled to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"She died 19 years ago." As I said this I looked to the floor, fearing he'd see the truth in my eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The pain on Jake's face was beginning to get unbearable.

I wanted to tell him that it was me, so badly. But how do you explain that? It's impossible. What do I say? "Hey, Jake. It's me Bella, but get this right, I'm a vampire. Still wanna know me?" That wouldn't go down well.

"It's okay, I barely knew her." I couldn't keep this façade up any longer. I had to get out.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My guardians are probably worried." I turned to leave.

I was stopped as Jake grabbed my arm. "Will you come back soon? I would like to get to know my best friend's daughter."

"Yeah, okay." And with that I walked out the door and down the road.

**Jasper POV**

I could feel everyone's worry surrounding me. I tried to send waves of calm out. It only seemed to cover the worry for a few seconds, before it burst through again. It was making me feel anxious.

How could Edward be so stupid? He knows how much we worry about him, he can't run off like that.

I heard a slight rustling to my left and whipped my head around. Then I got a waft of a familiar scent, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Who smells like that?

Victoria.

I looked quickly to my family, they were all caught up in their own thoughts that they hadn't noticed anything. I moved backwards slightly, towards the edge of the trees.

"Victoria, why don't you come say hello?" I whispered too low for my family to hear.

"Why don't you come here Jasper?" Her voice was just as I remembered, high and grating.

I slunk back into the trees, hidden from my family, but I could see Victoria now.

"What are you doing here, Victoria?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to see what your Edward wanted with our Isabella. She doesn't want him here. He's ruining her existence. Again."

I could feel her anger, but something beneath it. I couldn't quite pin-point it. Something… was it fear? Why would she fear us?

"He isn't here for that. We're just passing through." I couldn't tell her about Alice's vision. " Why did you change Bella? Why the change of heart?"

"Well, she hated you guys as much as we did, I thought I'd give her a chance. She's proved herself well. She fits in with us nicely. She's taken to drinking from humans so well. She no longer cares for their lives."

"She… drinks from humans?" To say I was shocked was an understatement. That cannot be Bella, she wouldn't do that.

"Of course. What do you expect from her? To live your silly 'vegetarian' life style? I don't think so. Jasper, you know what the thirst is like, the delicious smell of a humans blood being pumped through their veins. The venom in your mouth as you sink your teeth into their soft flesh. The feeling of warmth and their blood goes down your throat. The adrenaline that rushes through your own veins at the thrill of it. Watching the life fade from their eyes as their body dies in your arms. The feeling after as you lick the very last drop from your lips as you finally feel full and that burning has become nothing at all. Jasper, how do you live such an unfulfilling life?" She had a menacing smile plastered to her face, knowing what she was doing to me.

The venom was pooling in my mouth, threatening to spill over. Just remembering the look of human blood makes me thirsty beyond control. My head was spinning, swarmed with different scents, mostly my memories of the human smell. I took one last look at Victoria, and poised myself to start running, in search of any human. I needed some human blood.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice call, making me stop my movements.

Alice. That's why I live without human blood.

My mind began to clear, rational thoughts making their way through again. I turned my head round to see Alice walking through the trees towards me.

I looked to Victoria, and so did Alice, her face dropping at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here Victoria?" Alice said, sounding impatient.

"Just saying hello is all. Am I not allowed to talk to old friends?" He smile had returned, trying to look sweet. But we knew the difference between sweet and sadistic.

"Don't play games with me Victoria, your wasting your time here. Now go." Alice pointed the opposite way from our family.

Even with Alice's height, she could still be intimidating. The look on her face now was quite frightening, if I say so myself.

Victoria's face fell quickly, into an angry snarl. She looked as if she may be about to throw a tantrum, maybe stomp her foot or something. It was quite funny to look at.

Victoria was gone in a flash, back to whatever hole she came from. I turned to Alice, taking her in my arms, I never wanted to let go.

"I love you." I whispered as I buried my head in her neck.

"I love you too, Jasper." She said, running her hands through my hair.

She froze suddenly and I pulled back to see her eyes had glazed over.

"Alice, what do you see?"

No answer.

"Ali, baby. Talk to me."

"Edward."

"What about him?"

"Victoria. Is. Going. To. Kill. Edward."

"What?!"

**Soooo sorry about it being so late!**

**I haven't had a chance to write anything. **

**But I'm gonna write more now! :)**

**Also, no wolfs in this story. **

**So Jacob is human :)**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward POV**

I panicked. I ran. I couldn't sit and listen to their thoughts of pity any longer than I had to.

As I sprinted through the edges of the forests I caught onto a familiar scent, but yet it was new to me.

I couldn't quite place it, like cinnamon and flowers..

I made a the decision to chase it, skidding in and out of trees, dodging high and low braches. Going the fastest I ever have.

I skidded to an abrupt stop on the edge of the trees.

Bella.

She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, in a small clearing. Her feet were swinging over the edge as she stared out across the ocean.

The clearing was a small semi-circle shape, surrounded by trees that towered high above our heads. It was beautiful, like our meadow.

I took a hesitant step towards the cliffs edge, closer to the beautiful creature sitting there.

"What do you want Edward?" Bella questioned, her head not turning from the view of the sea.

I stopped moving instantly.

"I... just want to talk." I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

She patted the space next to her, "well, talk then."

In a flash, I was seated at her side.

We sat together in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Why did you come back?" Bella asked, the pain evident in her voice.

"Alice had a vision... of you. I had to check you were safe."

"I don't need you to look after me Edward, I am perfectly capable of doing that myself."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"Edward, I was just beginning to live my life, to actually have fun and do what I want. I was happy. But then you came back... and all those feelings came back and now I don't know anything anymore." Bella was now looking at her feet as they tapped against the rock of the cliff below us, "why did you do this to me?"  
"Bella.. I don't know. I thought it was a good idea to leave you, I can see now that no matter what you would be damned to the life of a monster." I was looking at her now, "I still love you, the past 20 years have been tough on me too."

"Tough?! On you?! Do you know what I went through? Did you know Charlie died? And how it was all my fault? Do you know the pain I've felt for 20 years now? And just as I was healing, you ruin it? Bringing all the pain back and a ton more? And you think you've had a tough time? You had a family, I had no one." She whispered that last sentence, and went to stand up.

I placed a hand on her arm, stopping her from moving. At my touch she jumped backwards and ran to the edge of the wood. She stood there are stared at me, shock evident on her face.

I just sat exactly where I was was, keeping eye contact with her at all times.

"You would've thought that after 20 years, that electric shock would have gone.." Bella was staring at her arm, where I had touched her.

I stood now and walked towards her, she was still staring at her arm and barely noticed my advance.

"Bella, why don't you come back and join us again? We all still love you. You know that."

"I don't know that Edward, you all left me. With out a single word or even a call for 20 whole years! For the first 10 I thought maybe you or even Alice would contact me.. but no. So now I have everyone else. I like living with them. So can you just leave? I don't want this pain anymore."

"Bella, please. Just listen to me. I beg of you. Alice saw that Victoria was going to hurt you, kill you even. You have to leave them, they aren't safe for you."

"NO! Victoria would never do that to me. You just want me to leave them because you don't like that I have another clan. You don't want me to be happy anymore. Leave me alone!"

With that she ran through the forest so fast I didn't notice until she was gone completely.

I ran after her, she was fast, but I was faster.

I caught up to her easily and wrapped my arms around her, stopping her from moving.

"Edward let me go!" Dry sobs were wracking through her body by this point as she struggled to get out of my grasp.

"Bella please stop," my grip on her waist tightened as she thrashed around harder.

"No, Edward LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't love you anymore."

With that my grip on her loosened from the shock of her words. She span around to look at me.

"Edward I'm sorry. But after all these years of pain I cannot love you anymore. You hurt me to much and I cannot bare to be around you any longer." I stared into her eyes as the sorrow shined brightly. My eyes had taken the pain that were once in hers as I could no longer feel anything.

I was numb.

Bella span around and ran from me, leaving me standing alone in the woods. Was this how she felt all those years ago?

I am a monster.

**Bella POV**

I ran as more sobs wracked my body. I couldn't get away fast enough.

I ran blindly through the woods, running aimlessly in which ever way my feet would take me.

The trees passed by my in a blur of greens a browns, blending together as I sped passed.

I could hear talking, one voice sounding like Victoria.

I ran towards it hoping to find her, not listening to any other voice, not even taking in what she was saying.

I stopped when I came into a small clearing, and the Cullen's were all sitting there.

All except Alice and Jasper.

I stood there staring at them as they all turned their heads to look at my frozen figure.

Carlisle was the first to walk towards me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I just stood there, looking at him unable to move or speak.

He gripped my shoulders as Esme walked over.

"Bella, talk to me."

"Carlisle, maybe we should leave here." Esme said, looking nervous.

With that comment, Jasper and Alice came walking into the clearing.

Jasper was staring at me in confusion, looking straight into my eyes.

"Bella, why are your eyes gold?" Jasper questioned, walking up next to Carlisle who still had a strong hold on my shoulders.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to make sense of what Jasper was asking.

"What do you mean Jasper?" Carlisle asked, letting go of my shoulders to turn to his son.

"Victoria told us she drank from humans, wouldn't her eyes be red?"

"I don't drink from humans..." I was even more confused than before.

"Why would Victoria say that?" I took two steps back and away from the family.

"I don't know, she must of thought we would leave if we found that out."

With that, I ran back to the house my clan were staying in. I had to get out of here.

Behind me I heard a quiet "Bella?" as they questioned where I had gone.

I can't do this anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 10**

**Alice POV**

I couldn't believe Bella believed those traitors. How could she live with Victoria and Laurent after she knew what James was like? Does she not understand they're using her?

She has to be stupid. Did she loose her brain when she was changed?

I had to find her. I followed her scent as I sped through the woods away from my family. They all thought leaving Bella was a good idea. But my vision… it had to be true. It would happen. And I couldn't let it. I still loved her; she was still my sister no matter what.

Ahead of me, through the trees that parted towards the end was a small house, well small compared to the luxury I am used to. Bella's scent was much stronger from around the house.

This must be where her clan live. I slowed to a stop at the edge of the wood.

It was surrounded by trees, hidden. Much like our old house in Forks. But this one was much simpler, less tasteful. I grimaced at the sight of such a plain house, so much could be done with it.

I would have added an extension above the garage, added a porch with a swing, and white borders around the house. Wall high windows for air and lighting, wooden flooring inside.

Okay, I'm rambling about someone else's house now, Bella's house. She doesn't like things too fancy, so I understand the look she's gone for.

I made my way slowly to the front of the house, turning my head slightly to the left to hear any voices other than Bella's inside. I could only make out quiet sobs coming from a room on the second level of the house.

Bella appeared to be the only person in the house, so I made my way to the front door. It was slightly ajar, and there was no point in knocking, so I opened it slowly and made my way inside.

The furnishings were quite nice inside, but still plain. There was nothing to it, just plain white walls, white sofas and other such white things. It looked very clean and would hurt my eyes if I were human.

I walked slower than a normal human's pace towards the bottom of the stairs. I bent my head upwards as I held onto the banister, and looked up to the next story. I couldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary, so I made my way to the top of the stairs.

As I neared the top of the stairs the quiet sobbing seemed to stop completely. All noise from the house died and it became deadly silent.

I stopped short as my foot landed on the top step, and felt a presence just behind me.

I span around, fearing the worst and realised it was just Bella, staring at me with wide eyes, shocked to see me wandering her house.

Her wide eyes changed into a harsh glare and her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened.

"What, are you stalking me now Alice?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Look Bella, just hear me out, please?" I walked towards her, my hands clasped together, ready to beg her to listen.

She looked at me in disbelief, why wouldn't she just listen? She knew I saw sense.

"Okay. You have 5 minutes. That is it." Bella span on her heel and headed towards an open door at the end of a small hall. I guess I was supposed to follow her.

I walked into this room, it was no more decorated than the rest of the house. Except for a small picture that I only got a small glimpse of, as she place it flat on her nightstand.

It was a photo of us. Her and our family. She still had it.

I snapped my gaze to her face as I noticed her staring at me. The angry glare was back, but I could see the pain hidden well within the walls of her mind.

"Right, Bella. You know we love you. All of us do. I know we left. But we had a good reason. Edward knew you weren't safe around us. You have to understand this. I know it hurt you that we all left. But we couldn't put you in so much danger. You're still like my sister. I… I know how wrong we were, how this was always your destiny, I thought we could change it. I ignored my visions of you, I tried to stop seeing you… as a vampire. But I couldn't stop looking. I had to know how you were doing. Edward was still depressed, no matter what we did, he would sit alone in his room and play your lullaby, for hours on end. I could even play it, I've heard it that many times." My attempt at a joke went straight passed Bella. Obviously I should only be taking the serious route.

Bella stood with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping a steady rhythm on the floor. She was getting impatient. I was loosing time.

"Bella, you know most of my visions are right. I have to get you out of here, and away from them! They aren't here to help you, they just want to get back at Edward! They don't care for you. They're going to kill you as soon as they do that to Edward. You mean nothing to them!"

As soon as I said that, I regretted it. Bella's face went from angry to murderous.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?! I MEAN NOTHING TO THEM? I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU AND ALL THE STUPID CULLEN'S APPARENTLY. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME INTO MY HOME AND SAY ALL OF THIS CRAP TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN. YOU RUINED MY HUMAN LIFE, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO RUIN MY VAMPIRE LIFE. NOW GET OUT."

With that I was shoved out of the room and straight down the hall, stumbling down the stairs. I stood up, with an unhappy sigh and sped away from the house.

I was never going to get through to her.

**Jacob POV**

Leah was out for the night for a friend's hen night, and Sophie was staying at her friend's house. I had the house to myself to watch the game, peace.

I had just sat on the sofa, a beer in one hand, remote in the other. The game was about to start.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I huffed and put it on record, just in case this was something important, and stood to get the door.

I was shocked as I opened it to find Bella's daughter standing before me, Isabella.

"Erm, hi Isabella. What can I do for you?" I asked, my voice laced with concern at the pained expression on her face.

"Jake, do you mind if I come in for a bit?" Jake? She doesn't know me as Jake, I was introduced as Jacob to her. Only Bella called me Jake.

"Sure." I stood aside, letting her step into the hallway.

"Go through to the kitchen, we'll talk in there." She walked through to the kitchen as I shut the door.

I turned to walked the way she went, and paused.

No my mind is playing with me. That isn't Bella.

I plastered a smile on my face and made my way to sit across from Bella… Isabella at the kitchen table.

"Okay, so what's wrong Isabella?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Jake… this may come as a bit of a blow… but it's me, Bella. I lied, I'm not Bella's daughter, I didn't die 19 years ago. I'm a vampire."

My jaw dropped open in shocked as I stared at my Bella, with the same shy smile on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

Jake continued to stare at me with the same shocked expression. His features had frozen into place; he appeared to be as still as stone.

I stood and walked towards the window at the front of the house, and gazed out at the dark grey clouds that layered the sky. I let out a low sigh, and slowly turned back to look at Jake, who was still stuck in that same position.

"Jake..? Jake!? Answer me, please." I walked slowly towards him, and placed on of my hands on top of his.

He pulled his hand back, shocked. "Your hands are so cold…" He said, finally out of his shocked phase.

"Oh." I laughed nervously, "You get used to that." I rubbed my hands together, knowing the friction would not cause any heat, but just wishing.

He grabbed my hand again, only flinching slightly from the temperature, then pulled me into the seat next to him.

"Okay, I'm beginning to get to grips with all of this. Just, give me a few details of what happened, and then I'll be a bit more comfortable." He smiled reassuringly at me, so I took a deep breath and began.

"Right," I smiled at him, beginning to feel comfortable, just like when I was human. "You remember when Edward left me, taking the entire Cullen family with him?" Jake nodded, and gestured for me to continue. "The time I was in the hospital was because I was attacked by another vampire, called James. He wanted to taunt Edward, so he tried to kill me. Edward thought this was too dangerous, so he left taking the Cullen's him, this left me broken. Then James' old mate, Victoria, came to find me, but seeing me so upset she felt my pain. She chose to give me what I've wanted for so long. To be an immortal, a vampire. Just like Edward. But as he was not with me, I joined her clan, and I have spent the last 19 years getting over him. Things are much better, I am the only one of my clan that only feeds on animals, not humans. I could never really kill a human." I continued filling him in on all the minor details until I felt he knew everything he needed to.

Jake took a few minutes to contemplate all I had just told him, he then stood up and walked into the front room. I was fairly confused, but moments later he came back again, this time with a beer in his hand. He sat down next to me again, and looked into my eyes. He leaned over and gave me one of his old bear hugs I had missed so much.

"I guess this means you don't care that I'm not human?" I giggled against his shoulder.

"I guess it doesn't…" He pulled back and looked at me with a serious expression. "Bella, I told you that I would always be there for you. Going so many years not knowing where you were or what had happened to you… They have been the hardest years of my life. Now you're here. You can't leave my life again. I don't care that you seem to be from myths, I just want my best friend back for good."

"I am back for good Jake, don't worry." I smiled and jumped into his lap and hugged him.

"Let's go into the front room and catch up on life." He smiled as I stood up and skipped into the front room, jumping down onto the sofa crossing my legs under me.

"Sooooo, tell me about Leah!" I said, beaming with the joy of having my best friend back.

"Huh, Leah. When you disappeared, she became what I needed her to be, she looked after me and loved me. We've been together ever since… so 19 years. Sophie is 11, and a moody little girl already, but I love her." He had a far off look in his eyes, and a small smile on his face. I could see how much he loved them. "You have to meet them properly soon!"

**Alice POV**

As I ran through the woods, trying to find where my family had walked off to, my mind wandered. Would Bella ever believe me? I need to find a way to get through to her. Maybe Carlisle can help me.

Suddenly I was on the floor, lying on my back, with Victoria stood over me. She placed her foot on my chest, making it impossible for me to move.

"I think you should leave Bella alone. She has a good life now, she doesn't need to snobby Cullen's anymore. Can you not see she is actually happy?" With her last word, she dug her foot into my chest, causing me to cough and splutter.

"I.. Won't let you… hurt Bella!" I shouted through the pain. I struggled to get up, wriggling my body around. But it was of no use.

"I'm not going to hurt Bella." She sneered, baring her teeth at me. The anger was very evident in her eyes. "But if you don't leave Forks, very soon, I may end up hurting you, and every other silly little member of your family. Or, I could kill them all, rip them to pieces, and leave you to suffer alone… and maybe missing an arm." She laughed menacingly at all the strange plans forming in her head.

My eyes glazed over as I saw a vision of all she was saying actually begin to form. I couldn't allow that to happen. While she was distracted with her thoughts I pushed her foot out of the way and jump up, moving several steps back.

Victoria was shocked, but quickly recovered, getting into a fighting position. But as I did the same, her eyes flickered to the left, and she ran that way. I contemplated following her, but after a second, I realised there was no point. I had more pressing matters.

I jogged at a slow pace back to my family, realising what must be done, and just how difficult this would be.

As soon as I came into the clearing, Jasper stood and walked towards me, noticing the depression coming off me in waves.

"Ali, honey, are you okay?" He gazed into my eyes, the concern evident.

"Can we talk in private please?" I asked looking to the floor.

"Sure." He placed his hand on my lower back and led me through the woods to a more secluded area. "So, what's up?"

"Jazz…" I let out a large breath as I backed away from him a few steps, my eyes glued to some broken branches on the floor. "This is hard, but I can't do this anymore Jasper. We can't be together. I don't love you, I haven't for a while. All of these problems with Bella have made me realise that I can't continue this with you anymore, this is only hurting the both of us." I allowed this information to sink in as I took quick glances at his face. Each time I looked he had a different expression, anger, depression, confusion, mainly broken.

I couldn't allow us to be together, or even be near my family, they would all die if I stayed. I had to get far away, be without them for however long it will take for Victoria not to care.

Jasper slowly sat on the ground, wide eyed and depressed. He looked up at me and nodded, showing his understanding. He felt my determination, and knew he could do nothing about it.

"Tell everyone else I said goodbye, I have to leave. I'm sorry Jasper." And with that last sentence, I ran.

**Seriously sorry about how late this is D: **

**Sixth form is taking over my life. I haven't had any spare time with everything. **

**But I'm on easter break now, so there shall be enough time for a few more chapters. I'm working on chapter 12 as we speak :D **

**Any questions just ask, I hope you enjoy this.**

**But this will start to change, and some people may not like it by the end. But not many of these stories are made, and I would like to see how it turns out.**

**So let me know what you think :D**

**Thank you for reading itt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 12.**

**No POV.**

Jasper was seated, on the edge of a cliff. He was left alone to the thoughts that were racing through his head at many miles per second. The thoughts, the questions, that were racing, could only be answered by one single person.

Alice.

"Why would she leave? I thought she loved me." This was only one of the thoughts that could be picked out, the others raced so fast, that humans like us could not hear them.

As Jasper allowed these thoughts and feelings to swamp him, he scanned the area around him. To his left, he could see a line of trees, and if he circled his head around the area behind him, he could see a semi circle of woodland, creating a large area of space that he had centred himself. The grass around him was not cut, but was still long enough to reach his knees. It swayed gently in the light breeze, the few flowers that have sprouted moved a little less. As he turned his head to look forward, he saw the horizon, stretched across what seemed the end of the earth. Before that, trees and rocks lined the ground, hundreds of feet below him. How much he wished he could lean forward and tumble to his death. He did not wish to live the life he is forced to lead.

The only thing bringing him the slightest of joy at that moment was the colours of the horizon. As he stared on, his vampiric vision showed each and every detail as the sun slowly set. The deep reds, oranges, occasional violets, and so on and so forth. To keep his mind free of bad thoughts, he tried to pick out each colour, name it and follow it till it faded into another. But this did not help for long enough, his thoughts eventually went straight back to Alice.

He could hear distant birds chirping, but soon, as the sun set more, they began to quieten down, and the entire area was silent. Jasper was completed secluded, not a soul in sight, he lay back in the grass and stared up into the darkening sky.

A sudden crack drew his attention to the left side, among the trees there was something. Too quiet to be an animal. Instantly, he knew what it was, and jumped into a crouch, ready for any threats. He scanned the trees, searching for the cause of the noise. Nothing, no shadows, no noises, no scents.

But when Bella slowly walked through a small clearing, her head bowed, her hands behind her back, Jasper's posture slumped and he sat back on the edge of the cliff. Bella walked towards him, and seated herself a metre away, crossing her legs under her.

Jasper's arm began to tingle, and it moved of its own accord to pat the space closer to him. He did not understand why this happened, he didn't choose to do this, it seemed his body was making the decision for him. Bella looked at him surprised, but slowly inched closer to him, so there was a few inches space between them.

The hairs on his arm began to rise, and a strange shiver ran down his spine. He could feel a strange pull, and a million volts run through his body. It was a thrill to feel something, to feel so alive. But he did not understand where it was coming from.

He looked up to Bella, who appeared to be feeling the same, and she looked at him confused. He could see the sadness etched into her features, only years of depression could do that to any person. He felt the need to make her happy again, to give her something joyful in her life. But what?

He hadn't got to know Bella at all, before he and his family left, he was not allowed near her on account of his blood lust. He had always wanted to talk to her, but he was so nervous, and her feelings of nervousness around him only intensified those feelings. He sent a small wave of happiness her way, this took a lot to get this feeling to the surface for him. He was coated in depression he could not control the feelings very well, but Bella seemed to help him.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath, and let out a sigh, and a slight giggle and Jasper's attempts. She gave him a half smile, which he returned.

"Your wife came to see me today, claims my clan don't care about me." Bella looked back out across the horizon, looking deep in thought.

"She's no longer my wife." Jasper placed his hand on the edge of the cliff, kicking his legs against the edge.

Bella's hand slowly inched out towards his, and covered his with her own. The sudden intensity that ran through both of their bodies shocked them but they didn't move their hands away.

Bella looked at him, and smiled encouragingly. She nodded her head slightly, urging him lightly to explain what had happened.

Jasper sighed and went on to describe the past days event, and how the split came from no where. He would not meet the eyes that were gazing at his face intently, he could not bare the disappointment in them.

Bella, being the kind soul she is, placed her arm on his shoulder, the furthest from her, and pulled his head to lean on her shoulder. She then began to run her hands through his hair in a calming gesture. Jasper allowed his eyes to close, as he let the sensation run through his entire body.

"Jasper, please don't blame yourself for what happened. I honestly thought Alice controlled you too much. You were not allowed to be yourself around her, she was not right for you. You need someone that cares for you, and the person inside, not the person they can create for themselves. I understand what you are going through, and I am here for you as you get through it. I do not understand why would ever put up with it, why did you allow the Cullen's to hold you back so? Mainly Edward and Alice, you have to be you, the one inside, and I'm here to help let him out." Jasper had never had such a thoughtful act thrust upon him, and he seemed to instantly brighten, the depression lightening more than he thought it ever could.

Jasper smiled lightly, as a strange tingling sensation ran through his body. He sat up to look at Bella, staring deeply into her topaz eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry for avoiding you for so long while you were with Edward. I never meant to, he just told me I wasn't allowed near you. If I knew of the great person you were, I would never have allowed him near you. From what I saw, he pretty much ruined you. I'm just so glad to see you so much better now." It was now Jasper's turn to place his arm around Bella. He continued to smile, happy to have some genuine company that cared about him. It had been so long since he was just himself.

"Jasper, never think I blamed you. I could understand perfectly, especially now, I know just how difficult the blood lust is. Just think, now that we have neither Edward nor Alice in our way, we can actually get to know each other." Jasper could feel her large grin on his shoulder as she beamed at the thought of getting to know the mysterious Cullen much better.

Bella suddenly sat up and span towards him, bringing her legs round so they curled around to her side. Jasper turned his head to look at her, seeing she was now completely facing him, her smile stretched right across her face. Jasper looked confused, but moved to follow her actions. They were now seated right in front of each other.

"I want to learn everything about you Jasper, I need to catch up. I know everything, well almost, about every other Cullen. You are the one I know the least about. So, tell me everything!" She exclaimed, bouncing slightly in a way he would normally remember as something Alice would do. But suddenly, now it was just the cute thing Bella did when she got excited.

Jasper laughed, throwing his head back, one of the happiest, more real laughs he'd experienced in years. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like.

"Okay, what would you like to know first?" He felt much more excited about talking to someone about his past and his personality, than he had to anyone. Perhaps it was because he knew just how much she actually cared, and seemed so interested in him and his life.

From this moment on, they spoke for hours, the sun now completely set, the moon high above their heads. The stars scattered like they had been thrown and landed as they pleased.

By this point, so many hours on, they had moved from discussing themselves, to picking out pictures within the stars. As the both lay on their backs, occasionally pointing out certain images, they continued talking about random situations they may have gotten themselves into, or things their friends had gotten them into. As Bella moved her arm to point to one shape that looked like two rabbits, her arm brushed lightly passed his. This, again, sent a strange feeling through his entire body. He was slowly beginning to realise what it was, he was just unsure at that moment.

"So, as my friend Lucy threw the bag at me, which of course I didn't catch, Ryan came charging at me! He knocked me to the ground, him going with me. We rolled together down this hill, landing in a bush of thorns! I managed to break my wrist, you know, no changes there. But the worst thing of all, Ryan had managed to wet himself as we rolled down the hill!" She began giggling more uncontrollably, her voice gaining a few octaves and speeding up a significant amount. "But as he was on top of me, I was covered in it too! He tried to put the blame on me, but he managed to wet himself again while standing there! He was nicknamed pissypants for the next 5 years!" She rolled onto her side with laughter, and at that moment Jasper joined in her merriment. Her joy was contagious.

As their laughter began to die down, they were both laying on their sides facing each other. And as Jasper stared into Bella's eyes, he realised what the feeling was. Love, lust, longing for her. He was falling for her, hard.

Neither could bring themselves to look away from one another's eyes. Jasper slid his hand from his leg to her hand and pulled them both to lay between them. A soft smile lit up Bella's face at this moment, and she glanced down at their entwined hands.

Jasper slowly leant forward and placed a small kiss on Bella's lips. Bella looked back into his eyes, the happiness evident instantly. She then leant forward and kissed him.


End file.
